our twin
by jhino
Summary: sikembar tak menyangka bahwa mereka punya kakek nenek paman dan bibi di jepang...bahkan punya seorang ibu. karena mreka sejak lahir selalu bersama gaara,sang ayah kandung mereka di asingkan ke korea karena kesalahan masa lalu ayahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Aku duduk sambil membubuhkan tanda tanganku disetiap tumpukan kertas berisi laporan-laporan yang membuatku tak bisa berkutik, sambil menunggu...

" Sajangnim...". Aku palingkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah sekretaris pribadiku.

"Ya, ada apa kiba?", tanyaku sambil mengecek laporan yang sempat aku acuhkan. Inuzuka Kiba adalah nama lengkapnya, dan menjadi bawahanku selama 6 tahun.

"Sebentar lagi,waktunya tuan muda Jhino dan tuan muda Jhiro untuk pulang sekolah. Apa sebaiknya saya saja yang menjemputnya Sajangnim?". Ucapnya dengan sopan. Padahal aku dan kiba merupakan sahabat sejak kecil, kami selalu bersama dan setelah lulus sekolah aku memintanya menjadi seketarisku ketika aku dipaksa menjadi CEO Sabaku Corp. Di Korea.

Ku lihat jam tanganku, menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, satu jam lagi sikembar pulang sekolah.

"Biar aku saja kiba. Tolong kau urus ini.",ucapku sambil menunjuk laporan-laporan di mejaku, kemudian berbegas menjemput sikembar.

"Hyung, aku lapal!" seru Jhiro menatap Jhino dengan memelas sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata.

"Makan loti ini ne sambil menunggu appa." Jhino memberikan rotinya keada Jhiro kemudian mengusap-usap kepala dongsaengnya. Sedangkan Jhiro makan roti dengan lahap. Mereka adalah Sabaku No Jhino dan Sabaku No Jhiro, anak kandung Sabaku no Gaara. Walaupun mereka masih berurumur tahun tapi mereka sudah menjadi siswa sekolah dasar, karena mereka cerdas seperti ayahnya menjadi CEO sejam berurumur 20 tahun.

"Jhino...Jhiro!", seru Gaara setelah membuka pintu mobillnya yang terbilang mewah.

" Aappaaaa..." teriak sikembar sambi berlari ke arah Gaara.

"ya! Jangan lari nanti jatuh." Gaara mendengus sambil merentangkan kedua tanggannya.

"Hupp! Appa!", Jhino memeluk gaara sambi berteriak. Gaara pun tertawa sambil mengelus punggung putra sulungnya.

"ap-appa...", jhiro memanggil Gaara dengan malu-malu.

"Jhiro anak appa, kemari nak." Ucap Gaara dengan lembut,kemudian Jhiro memeluknya. Gaara memeluk sikembar dengan penuh sayang.

"Jhino...Jhiro, besok kita akan ke Jepang. Karena harabeoji dan halmeoni menyuruh kita pulang dan tinggal di sana." Gaara menyesap kopi sebentar kemudian memasukkan bulgogi kemulutnya di resto langganannya bersama kedua anaknya untuk makan siang.

"Mwooo?" Teriak sikembar bersamaan karena kaget mereka akan ke Jepang. Adahal mereka tak pernah kesana.

"Ya! Kalian jangan berteriak. Ini tempat umum nak. Harabeoji, halmeoni, ajumma dan ajusshi merindukan kalian." Gaara menasehati kedua anaknya.

"Ap-appa..ka-kami punya ha-halabeoji dan halmeoni?" tanya Jhiro tergagap karena kaget.

" dan ajumma? Ajusshi juga? Aku kila kita hanya beltiga saja appa, di tambah Kiba ajusshi." Tambah Jhino berusaha tenang dengan wajah datar.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara singkat.

" Apa kita eomma, appa?" tanya si sulung.

"hn."

"Sin-sinjja appa?" kali ini si sibungsu yang sukses membuat Gaara tersedak. Gaara sendiri juga tak sadar menjawab pertanyaan si sulung, buru-buru dia minum air dan membayar makanan mereka. Sikembar pun ikut diam daripada jatah bermain game mereka berkurang.

Hembusan angin malam tidak membuat sang pria berdiri kokoh di balkon kamarnya kedinginan meski hanya memakai celana pendek saja. Justru Pria tersebut memejamkan mata sambil menggingat masa lalu kelam, yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Mengingat hal yang menyakitkan tentang pengasingannya beserta kedua anaknya ke korea selama 5 tahun oleh harabeojinya sendiri dan juga...perceraiannya dengan mantan istrinya 5 tahun lalu. Membuat sikembar tidak tahu kalau mereka punya selama harabeoji, halmeoni, ajumma, ajusshi dan...eomma. andai saja waktu bisa diputar lagi, maka dia akan memerbaiki semua, menjadi anak baik, dan menolak perjodohan itu meski dengan wanita yang ia cintai.

"Appa!", seru sikembar sambil memeluk kedua kaki sang ayah yang aling mereka cintai.

"hn.", Gara menjawab singkat.

"Ap-appa..aku taak mau sini saja appa..di sini ak-aku punya banyak teman. Hyung dan aku juga masih ikut les karate dan piano appa. " Kata Jhiro sedih memeluk kaki Gaara sambil memainkan ujung celana ayahnya.

" benal Jhilo appa. Kan sayang sekali kalau di tinggal." Tambah Jhino sambil mengelus punggung adiknya. Dia tahu kalau doangsaengnya ini sedih karena takut tidak punya teman, berbeda dengan Jhino yang berani, dan cuek persis seperti ayahnya.

Sang ayah hanya menghela nafas dan menggiring sikembar ke tempat tidur, tak lupa menutup intu balkon kamarnya.

"Jhiro tak usah takut kan ada Jhino hyung kan sudah berjanji kan melindungi Jhiro. Disana juga Jhiro dan Jhino hyung bisa melanjutkan les piano dan les karate. Lagipula kalian berdua kan sudah pintar bahasa Jepang pasti kalian punya banyak teman nanti." Jelas Gaara sambil mengusap-usap kepala kedua anakna dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"uhmmm." Sahut sikembar bersamaan dengan anggukan kepala sambil memeluk ayah tersayang.

"Appa, kenapa dali dulu tak tinggal di Jepang?lalu kenapa eomma tidak belsama kita?kenapa eomma tak pelnah temui kita, appa?" tanya Jhino menatap ayahnya.

"nama eomma sapa, appa? Seperti apa wajah eomma appa?" tambah Jhiro ikut penasaran.

Gaara hanya diam, karena rentetan pertanyaan sikembar. Gaara tahu kedua anaknya ini memang pintar bahkan usia 5 tahun sudah masuk sekolah dasar yang seharusnya masih taman kanak-kanak. Dan prestasi mereka sangat membanggakan, persis seperti dia dan mantan istrinya, sehingga Sabaku No Rei menyuruh untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Appa!" teriak sikembar menuntut Gaara jawab pertanyaan mereka.

" Arra-arra...Itu karena appa nakal. Appa membuat oemma kalian menangis dan menyakiti hatinya" jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk dadanya. " Oleh karena itu appa di hukum Harabeoji untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga kita di Korea tanpa eomma kalian. Dan sekalian appa membawa kalian kesini karena eomma tak ingin appa sendirian.", jelas Gaara meski kalimat terakhir adalah bukan sebenarnya.

"emm, hal-halabeoji galak kah, appa?" tanya Jhilo takut.

"Tidak sayang, justru harabeoji dan halmeoni rindu kalian, makanya mereka nyuruh kita kembali ke Jepang besok." Jawab Gaara tersenyum tipis.

" Appa, peltanyaan Jhilo belum appa jawab tentang eomma!" sahut Jhino.

" eem, eomma ya...eomma kalian sangat cantik, baik, dan pintar memasak. Eomma kalian pemalu dan sering terbata-bata kalau bicara, seperti Jhiro.". Jhiro memerah mendengar hal itu."eomma juga sopan. Dan satu hal yang kalian tahu, pipi dan warna mata kalian sama dengan eomma kalian." Jelas Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis mengingat sang mantan istri. Sikembar langsung tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

" lalu nama eomma, appa?" tanya si anak sulung penasaran.

"Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Gaara dengan raut muka agak sedih.

"Appa, apakah besok kita bertemu eomma?" tanya si bungsu hati-hati karena sempat melihat ayahnya sedih. Namun sang ayah hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"WAE?", teriak Jhino, sedikit marah karena sang ibu tidak menjemut mereka besok.

"karena appa dan eomma sudah berpisah setelah kalian lahir nak.", jawab Gaara dengan suara lirih.

"pisah? Wae appa? Wae?eomma tak sayang kami appa?iya?", tanya Jhiro kali ini dengan panik sambil menguncang guncang dada appanya.

"karena appa nakal sayang.. appa yang jahat sama eomma." Gaara memeluk kedua anaknya untuk memenangkan mereka. " appa menyakiti eomma...sebelum menikah dengan appa, eomma mencintai pria lain sayang. Appa tahu itu, tapi tetap memaksa eomma menikah dengan appa. Namun setelah kalian lahir, appa dan eomma berpisah. Bukan berarti eomma tak sayang kalian nak. Yang memberikan nama kalian adalah eomma kalian itu artinya eomma masih sayang kalian. Mianhe...mianhe ne?" suara gaara parau. Sikembar tahu kalau ayahnya menahan tangis. sikembar hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengelus dada ayahnya.

"kita sayang appa dan tak akan tinggalkan appa..kita janji appa, ya jhilo?" jhino menatap jhiro dengan penuh harap.

"uhm.. ki-kita janji appa!" ucap Jhiro manta. Gaara mengangguk tersenyum sambil ngusap punggung kedua anaknya sampai tertidur lelap.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

**Dream**

"hiks..Hen..hentikan...hiks..gaar..ra...hiks..hentikan..hiks" perempuan berambut indigo tampak menangis pasrah ketika pria diatasnya terus menusuk-nusukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang milik perempuan tersebut, tapi pria itu tak peduli karena mabuk dan dikuasai oleh nafsunya sampai dia puas dan perempuan yang telah menjadi istrinya itu pingsan.

Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk di cela-cela jendela yang ditutupi korden memberikan sedikit kehangatan pagi, namun suasana di sana sangat memilukan ketika suara isak tangis keluar dari bibir mungil gadis..ralat wanita karena sakit yang menjalar di hati dan juga milik bawah tubuhnya yang seharusnya ia jaga untuk pria yang ia cintai bukan suaminya dari perjodohan antara keluarga Sabaku dan Hyuuga.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.." Isak tangis wanita tersebut membuat pria disampingnya terbangun dan terkejut bukan main.

"Hinata..." ucap pria yang bernama Gaara sambil melihat sang istri memeluk lulut dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"hinata, apa kita telah melakukan itu?", tanya Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya hendak mengelus rambut indigo milik istrinya, namun di tepis sang istri.

" KAU MEMPERKOSAKU GAARA!"bentak hinata dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipi cubbynya.

"Apa maksudmu hinata? Kita sudah menikah,jadi wajar kita melakukan itu."balas Gaara tak percaya hinata bisa membentaknya, karena setahu dia, hinata adalah perempuan yang lembut, manis dan pendiam.

" Menikah karena perjodohan konyol! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mencintaimu dan jangan pernah sentuh aku. Karena aku mencintai Sasuke!tap...tapi..hiks..apa yang kau lakukan?..hikss...", tangis hinata pecah.

"maafkan aku hinata..kenapa kau tidak mencegahku?" tanya Gaara berusaha tenang,

"aku..hiks.. sudah mencegahmu..hiks tapi kau tetap tak peduli...hiks...kau sangat kasar..hiks... benci kau Gaara! Kau brengsek!", Hinata menangis pilu, membuat Gaara tertegun.

"jangan membenciku Hinata... Aku mencintaimu." Gaara memegang kedua pipi Hinata dengan wajah sedihnya. Gaara tak ingin kehilangan hinata, Gaara mencintainya sejak perjodohan itu di mulai.

"Jangan sentuh aku!pergi!Pergi!" teriak Hinata sambil mendorong Gaara Hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur mereka. Gaara akhirnya memakai baju dan celana, kemudian keluar dari kamar dengan gontai.

Semenjak dua bulan kejadian itu, hinata selalu menghindar dari Gaara. Ketika pagi, hanya membuat sarapan dan meninggalkan Gaara makan sendiri begitu juga makan malamnya. Ketika Gaara berangkat dan pulang dari kantor tidak pernah diantar atau pun di sambut. Sehingga membuat Gaara menjdi pemabuk dan perokok. Hingga suatu terjadi ketika Gaara mengetahui bahwa Hinata hamil 2 bulan.

" aku akan menggugurkan kandunganku sebelum membesar." Ucap Hinata enteng.

" kau gila, Hinata! Itu bayi kita! Darah daging kita!", Gaara mulai emosi.

" kau yang gila! Kau telah memperkosaku, brengsek! Dan ini hanya anakmu! Aku tak akan pernah mengakuinya! Aku tak mau punya anak dari bajingan seperti kau!" teriak Hinata sukses membuat mata Gaara berlinang air mata, tak percaya apa yang dikatakan istrinya yang tak mau menginginkan anaknya.

" aku tak peduli!pokoknya besok akan kugugurkan kandunganku ini!" kata hinata datar dan dingin.

Brug!

Gaara bersujud didepan Hinata, " aku mohon...aku mohon Hinata...jangan...jagan kau gugurkan kandunganmu...aku...aku mohon hinata..jangan kau bunuh darah dagingku...hinata..apapun yang kau inginkan..aku kabulkan...", suara Gaara parau, bahunya bergetar, menandakan sang suami menahan tangisnya membuat hinata tertegun dan bernyata dalam hati 'Gaara menangis? Gaara brandalan...Gaara pemabuk dan perokok ini memohon padanya agar anaknya tetap hidup?aku..aku tak percaya.. dia menyayangi anak dalam kandunganku?sebegitu cintanya padaku.' Namun Hinata segara mengelengkan menepis suara hatinya.

"baik. Aku tak akan gugurkan kandungan ini.." ucap Hinata membuat Gaara langsung berdiri memegang kedua bahu Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya. "asal setelah aku melahirkan kau menandatangi surat perceraian kita, dan bawa anakmu pergi dari hidupku. Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dan anakmu di hadapanku. Dan satu lagi, beri nama Jhino atau Jhiro sebagai hadiah pertama dan terakhir dariku." Ucap hinata kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara langsung bersimpuh dengan tataan kosong dan bergumam "perceraian?".

Hari mulai berganti, begitu pula dengan bulan pun berganti, namun tidak membuat perubahan hubungan mereka, hingga saat waktu Hinata melahirkan, harus di operasi cecar karena mereka akan mempunyai bayi kembar. Bagaimana mereka bisa punya bayi kembar? Karena ayah hinata dan ibu Gaara punya saudara kembar. Setelah bayi kembar lahir, Gaara benar-benar menepati janji itu. Gaara menandatangi surat perceraian itu kemudian di letakkan meja samping hinata dirawat karena hinata sebelum bangun dari tidurnya dan membawa kedua anaknya pulang ke rumah keluarga Sabaku.

Sesampai dirumah keluarga Sabaku, Gaara menjelaskan bahawa dia dan Hinata Bercerai dengan alasan Gaara sering mabuk bahkan sering menyakiti dan menyiksa Hinata. Sehingga membuat Sabaku No Rei murka dan menampar Gaara.

"Kau! Apa Tou-san mengajarkanmu untuk menyiksa wanita, ha?!"

Buugh!

"uhuk...uhuk..tidak ...tou-san.." ucap Gaara sambil memegang perut yang di hajar ayahnya.

Buugh!

Kali ini pukulan itu mengenai wajah mulus Gaara. " dasar anak brengsek!kau mempermalukan marga sabaku di depan keluarga Hyuuga!", kata sang ayah membuat hati Gaara teriris. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia terpaksa berbohong tentang menyakiti dan menyiksa Hinata agar calon mantan istrinya tidak kena masalah dengan keluarganya, lebih baik dia yang di hina.

" sudah Tousan! Sudah! Dia anakmu!" ucap ibu sambil berlinang air mata. Dalam hati Gaara meminta maaf untuk ibunya yang telah membuat ibunya menangis. Sedangkan kakak-kakaknya hanya menatap iba pada adik bungsunya tak berani melawan sang ayah yang terkenal keras.

"besok, kau tinggal di Korea, kembangkan perusahaan Sabaku Corp dengan kerja kerasmu sendiri! Bawa kedua anakmu juga!jalani hukumanmu! Sampai aku menyuruhmu pulang! Aku harap kau berubah Gaara!" ucap Sabaku No Rei lantang dan dingin.

**End dream. **

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Bangun!", seru gadis remaja kepada kakaknya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya.

"Hanabi!", Hinata membuka matanya dengan terengah-engah.

"Nee-chan, bermimpi sama lagi?" tanya hanabi lembut.

" uhm.." gumam Hinata sambil menggangguk.

"Nee-chan jangan kawatir, semua pasti berakhir dengan bahagia. Neechan tenang saja ya? Jangan bikin okaa-chan dan otou-chan kawatir." Hanabi berusaha menghibur kakak kandungnya.

"aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku tak meminta bercerai dengan Gaara pasti sekarang anak-anakku bersamaku, hanabi. Aku bodoh sekali hanabi..hiks..", tangis Hinata pecah.

"Nee-chan... sudah itu masa lalu...sekarang bukan waktunya nee-chan bersedih. Karena ada kabar gembira untuk nee-chan." Uca Hanabi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"eh? Memang kabar gembira apa Hanabi?", tanya Hinata sembari mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan cepat.

"Tou-chan bilang, kalau Gaara-nii dan sikembar kembali ke jepang hari ini. Masa hukumannya udah selesai karena perusahaan Sabaku Corp di Korea sudah maju pesat." Ucap hanabi membuat mata Hinata berwarna ungu pucat itu membulat. " Dan bukan hanya itu saja yng membuat mereka di ijinkan pulang nee-chan. Sikembar, Sabaku No Jhino dan Sabaku No Jhiro, anak Nee-chan itu, ternyata juara karate antar sekolah dasar di Jepang, dan satunya lagi menjadi pianis termuda di jepang yang pandai memainkan musik klasik. Hebatkan nee-chan?" airmata Hinata meluncur bebas ketika mendengar penjelasan Hanabi panjang lebar.

"kami-sama!mereka...anak-anakku...aku bangga pada mereka, hanabi. oh kami-sama!aku harus menjemputnya sekarang, Hanabi. Aku harus siapkan dressku, hanabi." Hinata mulai panik karena saking gembiranya. Namun...

"Tidak sekarang Hinata!", suara sang ayah lantang, Hiashi Hyuuga.

" tap-tap-tapi otou-chan..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"kau masih lemah sayang. Jangan paksakan dirimu Hinata. Kalau kau sembuh, kau boleh menemui mereka, nak." Sang ibu berkata lembut pada anak perempuannya.

"benar kata kaa-chan, nak. Kalau kau mau menemui mereka, kau harus kuat. Tidak hanya kau saja yang ingin bertemu mereka bertiga terutama Jhino dan Jhiro, kami semua juga ingin bertemu mereka, hinata. Keluarga keluarga Sabaku nanti akan menghubungi kita. Sekarang kau harus kuat. Kau harus pulih, demi keluarga kecilmu, Hinata." Jelas Hiashi di balas anggukan kepala Hinata. Mulai hari ini Hinata bertekad akan kuat dan pulih , agar titdak sakit-sakitan dan bersatu kembali pada suami dan anaknya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Sepasang kaki kecil berlari setelah keluar dari burung besi raksasa ke arah Akita, salah satu bandara di Jepang.

"Hyung! Jhino hyuuuung!tunggu aku hyuuuung!", seru si bungsu Sabaku pada saudara kembarnya membuat langkah sang kakak terhenti seketika.

"Omo!Jhilo!", pekik Jhino dan langsung berlari ke arah dongsaengnya.

"Mianhe Jhilo...mianhe dongsaeng. Hyung lupa. Jongmal mianhe ne?", Jhino mengelus surai dongsengnya karena saking senang sampai di Jepang dia sempat melupakan adik, ayah dan juga ajusshinya.

"uhm.. gwaenchana hyung.", Jhiro tersenyum manis.

"Aigo! Ana-anak appa akur sekali." Goda Gaara sambil menggendong Jhiro dan Jhino.

"aish! Appa, kita tak pelnah beltengkal." Jhino cemberut, sedangkan Jhiro menyamankan kepalanya dibahu ayahnya yang kekar dan nyaman itu.

"hahahaha... arra-arra. Kalian memang jagoan kesayangan appa." Gaara mencium kedua surai anaknya.

"Gaara ayo kita ke dalam, disini dingin. Pasti keluargamu sudah lama menunggu." Ucap kiba.

"Ne.", jawab Gaara singkat.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam bandara dengan hati yang riang. Sudah 5 tahun mereka tak pernah menginjakkan kaki disana, terlebih sikembar yang merasa asing. Ya maklum saja, si kembar hanya lahir saja di Jepang kemudian mereka ikut sang ayah ke Korea.

"nee-san, bagaimana Gaara sekarang ya?, tanya Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara.

"entahlah.. yang pasti dia berubah, kankuro." , jawab si sulung, Temari.

"ah! Itu dia! Itu Gaara, anata! Itu anak bungsu kita!", seru kakura, istri Sabaku No Rei sambil mencengkram lengan baju sang suami.

"iya sayang. Itu memang dia. Dia yang dulu berbeda dengan yang sekarang.", balas Rei, sambil mengusap-usap tangan istrinya.

Ya, Gaara yang sekarang berbeda dengan Gaara yang dulu. Gaara yang suka mabuk, perokok, rambut merah acak-acakan, penampilan seperti geng motor, susah diatur, cuek, dan malas bekerja ketika di kantor ayahnya, bahkan dia mentato dahinya dengan tulisan kanji "ai" hingga ayahnya berang dan memukulnya.

Tapi Gaara sekarang berbeda, berpenampilan, rapi, rambut merah yang pendek dan klimis belah pinggir sehingga memperlihatkan dia seorang eksekutif muda yang sangat tampan. Ditambah lagi lingkar hitam matanya, menunjukkan bahawa dia bekerja keras mengembangkan Sabaku corp di Korea. Yang paling mengesankan adalah dia menggendong sikembar yang sedang bergurau dengannya. Ya, Gaara sekarang sudah berubah dewasa dan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kedua anaknya membuat orang tuanya, dan kedua kakaknya terharu. Bagi mereka ini pemandangan yang indah dimana Gaara begitu senang dan gembira bersama anak-anaknya.

"Gaara!", Rei memanggil anaknya.

"ah, itu harabeoji, halmeoni, ajusshi dan ajumma, sayang. Kaja, kita kesana." Ucap Gaara menurunkan sikembar.

"Gaara...kaa-san merindukanmu ..hiks..", kakura memeluk anaknya dengan isak tangis.

"aku juga merindukan kaa-san dan tou-san." Gaara membalas pelukan ibunya dan tersenyum kepada ayahnya yang mengelus kepala Gaara.

"ap-appaaa." Jhiro memanggil Gaara dengan manja.

"aigo! Appa lupa nak. Kemari chagi..perkenalkan diri kalian pada harabeoji, halmeoni, ajusshi dan ajumma nak." Ucap Gaara sambil mendorong lembut sikembar lebih dekat dengan keluarga besarnya, tapi sayangnya mereka langsung bersembunyi di belakang kaki sang appa.

"annyeonghaseyo...jeoneun Sabaku No Jhino imnida." Jhino membungkukkan badannya sebentar kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"an-annyeonghas-haseyo...je-jeoneun Sabaku No Jhiro im-imnida." Ucap Jhiro terbata-bata sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu menyembunyikan mukanya di kaki ayahnya. Perkenalan diri sikembar membuat semuanya orang tua dan kedua kakak Gaara tertegun.

"kyaaaa..." pekik sikembar tiba-tiba, karena tubuh Jhino dan jhiro diangkat oleh kakek dan pamannya.

"Halabeoji!" pekik Jhino kaget di susul pekikan Jhiro "Jusshi!". Namun mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah laku sikembar yang lucu.

"sebaiknya kita pulang, ibu kiba sudah memasak makanan yang enak untuk kita." Ucap Temari sambil mencium pipi Jhiro membuat sang empu memerah lucu.

"benar, aku sangat merindukan masakan kaa-san. Ayo Gaara." Ajak Kiba yang sangat merindukan orang tuanya.

**Seminggu kemudian**

Perempuan rambut indigo duduk di teras kediaman Hyuuga, melihat tanaman bunga yang tumbuh bermekaran. Musim semi yang indah, seindah hatinya yang berbunga-bunga karena belahan jiwanya kembali. Ya, Gaara dan kedua anaknya sudah kembali dari Korea seminggu lalu, namun dia belum bisa menemui mereka karena mereka karena kondisinya lemah dan sakit-sakitan, akibat depresi yang ia alami, yaitu penyesalan yang teramat dalam begitu bodohnya dia meninggalkan suami dan anaknya hanya demi seorang Sasuke yang hanya ingin balas dendam dan mencintai hartanya.

**Flashback on**

" hiks..ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini, sasuke-kun?hiks..",air mata Hinata mengalir deras, hatinya sakit.

"hahahaha, aku hanya butuh hartamu Hinata sayang. Dari dulu aku tak pernah mencintaimu Hinata, aku mencintai Sakura, tapi sayangnya Sasori lebih dulu menikahinya. Oleh karena itu aku pura-pura mencintaimu untuk menghancurkan hidupmu.", sasuke menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"apa?kalau kau mencintai sakura, kenapa tidak kau rebut saja dia dari Sasori?kenapa justru aku yang kau hancurkan, sasuke?!" hinata mulai emosi.

"Gara-gara demi kau, Sakura mengalah, dia tahu kalau sahabatnya yang bodoh ini mencintaiku. Selain itu juga Sasori adalah sepupu Gaara. Itu sebabnya aku lebih mudah menghancurkan hubungan kau dan Gaara. Lagipula perusahaan Hyuuga mulai bangkrut, karena sebagian besar uang dan saham perusahaanmu sudah aku alihkan keperusahaanku dengan kontrak perjanjian kerjasama kita yang kau tanda tangani itu.", jelas Sasuke dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya yang menyeramkan.

"kau!kau brengsek Sasuke! Kau brengsek!" teriak Hinata.

**Flashback off**

Hinata menangis pilu mengingat semua yang telah terjadi sambil meremas baju di dadanya, begitu sakit yang ia rasakan. Kehilangan suami dan kedua anaknya, beruntung keluarga Sabaku menolong perusahaan keluarganya dari kebangkrutan, karena Sabaku No Rei masih mengganggap Hiashi Hyuuga sahabatnya dari kecil. Setelah mengetahui Sasuke menghianatinya, Hinata ke rumah keluarga Sabaku untuk meminta maaf pada suaminya tapi sayang semua terlambat karena Gaara dan kedua anaknya sudah tinggal di Korea karena kebodohan yang ia perbuat malah di tanggung oleh Gaara apalagi kedua anaknya yang baru lahir. Hinatapun menceritakan semuanya yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Keluarga Sabaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia belum menyerahkan surat perceraian itu ke pengadilan. Hinata juga memohon agar mereka kembali, namun ditolak halus oleh mertuanya karena sudah terlanjur memberikan hukuman pada Gaara. Hingga jalan satu-satunya adalah menunggu mereka kembali sampai Gaara berubah dewasa dan baik.

Sebuah tangan membelai rambut hinata, membuat dirinya mendongak menatap orang itu, " Temari-nee..hiks", ucapnya masih menangis.

"aku menjengukmu hinata-chan. Kenapa kau menangis?" ucap temari sambil mengusap air mata Hinata dengan lembut.

"sakit temari...hiks...hatiku masih sakit...hiks... aku ingin bertemu...hiks..dengan suami dan anak-anakku nee-san...hiks.", hinata memeluk temari.

"Sabar Hinata... kau harus sembuh dulu. Kau harus pulih..dengarkan aku hinata." Temari memegang kedua bahu Hinata ,"kau harus kuat, jangan lemah. Kau hanya perlu menyembuhkan hatimu Hinata. Apa kau mau suami dan anak-anakmu melihat kamu seperti ini? Hm?", lanjut Temari dengan lembut di sambut gelengan kepala dari Hinata.

"good! Itu baru adik iparku yang cantik. Ohya, apa kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku tentang mereka, adik iparku?" goda Temari dan sekali lagi disambut dengan anggukan dari Hinata.

"baiklah, akan aku ceritakan tentang mereka, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap temari sambil membenarkan duduknya.

"Gaara sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu lho. Dia lebih tampan dan dewasa, bahkan dia sangat nyaman dengan status 'ayah' dengan dua anak kembar identik itu. Ohya sikembar itu bernama Jhino dan Jhiro, hinata-chan.". mendengar dua nama itu Hinata langsung membulatkan mata.

"hahaha, wajahmu lucu Hinata, iya..iya aku tau nama Jhino dan Jhiro itu kan kau yang memberikannya dan Gaara mengabulkannya. Ponakanku mirip sekali dengan Gaara, rambutnya dan wajahnya, sedangkan mata mereka berwarna ungu pucat dan pipinya chubby seperti dirimu, Hinata. Mereka pintar sekali bahkan aku bilang mereka genius. Permainan piano Jhiro begitu mengesankan, sangat indah permainan pianonya. Sedangkan Jhino menjadi populer di sekolah karena jago karate, dan satu hal lagi mereka sekarang di bangku sekolah dasar padahal masih berumur 5 tahun.", temari mencerikan dengan semangat.

"Gaara-kun hebat, bisa merawat dan membesarkan mereka dengan sangat baik. Ak-aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya, nee-shan. Aku sekarang mulai bersemangat untuk menemui mereka nee-san. Akan secepatnya pulih.", hinata tersenyum bahagia dan mulai merasa bersemangat untuk hidup.

"tapi kau jangan berharap kalau sikembar akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan kaa-san, lho." Ucap Temari sukses membuat Hinata terpuruk.

Dalam hati Hinata berkata' aku memang tak pantas dipanggil kaa-san oleh anak-anakku sendiri. aku lah yang buang mereka, bahkan aku pernah sempat ingin membunuh mereka. Ibu macam apa aku ini?!'

"hei, hinata, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu dong tentang anak-anakmu. Memang mereka memang tidak akan memanggilmu 'kaa-san' tapi ' eomma' karena setelahir mereka tinggal di Korea selama 5 tahun. hehehehe." temari terkekeh.

Mendengarkan hal itu Hinata menjadi lega," aku kira mereka benci padaku, nee-san."

"Ah..itu tak akan terjadi. Karena Gaara selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang baik tentangmu. Yang jelas Gaara sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik sekarang dan anak-anakmu juga baik. Ketika kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan bangga ada mereka hinata-chan." Jelas temari dengan senyum manisnya.

"iya nee-san, dan aku kan memulihkan hatiku secepatnya. Arigatou nee-san sudah mau menceritakan mereka padaku. Aku kini menjadi lebih semangat lagi." Kata Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang dan wajah yang cerah.

" baiklah Hinata, aku rasa sampai disini dulu ya. Aku harap secepatnya pulih dan menemui ya Hinata.", kata Temari sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hinata dan dibelas anggukan kepala dan senyuman dari hinata.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

"Ya! Appa! Ahahaha..Geli! Ampuuun appa!ahahaha..Jhilo...hahaha bantu hyung..ahahahaha.."Jhino tertawa kegelian karena Gaara menggelitiknya.

"aappaaa...sudah dong appaa.. hyung sudah minta ampun.." bela Jhiro sambil menarik kemeja Gaara..

"aigoo! Jhiro mau juga? Hm? Sini appa gelitikin kayak hyung." Gaara mulai menggelitik anak bungsunya.

"Aniyo appa.. jhilo ampun..andwe appa... hyuung! Tolong hyuung!" seru Jhiro berlari kecil menjauhi Gaara tapi Jhino hanya diam saja.

"hupp! Dapat!emm. ne..ne..appa tak akan gelitikin Jhiro kok, hanya jhino hyung saja.", Gaara memeluk Jhiro lalu menggendongnya kemudian berjalan ke sofa kantornya.

"sin-sinjja, appa?" tanya Jhiro membulatkan matanyanya.

"Ne..karena hyungmu menjadi pelindungmu jadi Jhino hyung saja yang appa gelitikin.", jawab Gaara sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Jhino untuk mendekat padanya.

"sinjja hyung?wow! hyuung DEEEBAAAK!" seru Jhiro langsung mengacungkan dua jempol kecilnya pada hyungnya.

"Ne. Kan hyung sudah janji akan melindung dongsaeng hyung ini pada appa."sambil mengusap kepala adik kesayangannya.

"Gomao hyung! Jhilo janji tak akan nakal pada appa, hyung, halabeoji, halmeoni, ajusshi, ajumma dan eomma."

Deg.

Jantung Gaara seketika berhenti ketika anak bungsunya menyebut 'eomma'nya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan bahwa kenyataannya eommany sendiri tak menginginkan mereka.

"appaaa...appaa.."panggil Jhiro sambil menarik kemeja Gaara

"ne chagi." Sahut Gaara singkat.

"eomma suka apa saja, appa?" jhino bertanya sambil duduk dipangkuan Gaara sama seperti Jhiro.

"eomma kalian suka bunga lavender, nak. Karena warna favorit eomma unggu.", jelas Gaara mengecup surai kedua anaknya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kantornya terbuka dan muncul dua orang dewasa, Sabaku No Rei dan Sabaku No Temari.

"wah, cucu harabeoji ada disini lagi. Tak bosan kah sayang di kantor appa nak?hm?" tanya Rei tersenyum pada kedua cucunya lalu menggendong Jhiro. Direktur utama ini hampir tak pernah tersenyum, bahkan beliau sangat tegas, tapi pengecualian hanya pada keluarganya terutama cucunya.

"aniyo halabeoji. Kita selalu di kantol appa abis appa jemput kami ke sekolah.", jawab cucu bungsunya sambil memeluk kakeknya, Jhiro termasuk anak yang manja dan manis.

"kalau begitu bolehkan sekali-kali harabeoji jemput Jhiro dan Jhino?" tanya sang kakek sambil mengelus punggung cucunya sayang.

"ne..", sikembar jawab serentak sambil tersenyum manis.

"wah, imo juga akan menjemut kalian juga ya. Dan ingat panggil imo jangan ajumma kan imo kakaknya appa, sayang." Kata Temari sambil mengambil Jhino kepangkuannya.

"ne.." sikembar jawab serentak, membuat kakek, bibi dan ayahnya tertawa. Memang kembar. hahahahaha.

"Pintar anak appa.", puji Gaara dengan sinyum tipisnya.

"Gaara, tou-san ingin berbicara berdua denganmu sekarang, bisa? Biar Temari temani sikembar." tanya Rei.

"Bisa Tou—san." Jawab Gaara singkat.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, bagaimana pekerjaan kantor?" tanya sang ayah sambil menatap anaknya.

"Semua berjalan dengan lancar sajangnim. Ada apa sajangnim memanggil saya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya Gaara hati-hati.

"hei...jangan seformal itu pada ayahmu. Apalagi hanya berdua saja, nak. Apa jangan-jangan kau masih marah dengan tou-san?hm?"

"oh, tidak Tou-san, aku hanya tak ingin tou-san tau bahwa aku menghormati tou-san di kamtor.", jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"kau sudah dewasa sekarang ya. Hm, kau tau tou-san bangga padamu, nak." Kata Rei membuat Gaara tertegun.

"Tousan kagum padamu dan tou-san suka dengan Gaara yang sekarang. Gaara yang bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaan dan sangat mencintai anak-anaknya. Kau lebih hebat dari pada Tou-san.". pernyatan itu membuat hati Gaara menjadi gembira dan lega, karena membuat tou-sanna bahagia.

"arrigatou tou-san. Ini berkat tou-san yg mendidikku dengan baik. Lalu ada hal apa tou-san memanggilku? Ada yang bisa aku bantu, tou-san?"

"Ya, ada. Tentang Hinata Hyuuga."

Deg.

Gaara mematung, ketika ayahnya menyebut nama mantan istrinya.

"Hinata tidak menceraikanmu, nak. Dia menceritakan sebenarnya pada ayah, ibu dan kedua kakakmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sejujurnya pada tou-san nak?", tanya ayahnya lembut.

Deg.

Hinata tidak menceraikanku? Ada apa dengannya?

"Gaara." Panggil ayahnya karena dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, iya Tou-san. Maaf aku berbohong. Aku hanya melindunginya karena aku mencintainya tou-san. Gomenasai tou-san." Jawabnya berusaha tenang.

"maafkan tou-san sudah memukulmu dan menghukummu nak. Kau pasti kesusahan membesarkan dan mendidik mereka. Tou-san minta maaf nak." Ucap Rei parau menahan tangis.

"Jangan begitu Tou-san. Aku tak keberatan dengan itu semua, justru positifnya aku bisa menjadi lebih baik. Percayalah padaku tou-san.", gaara menatap ayah dengan senyuman manisnya.

"kau memang anak tou-san yang hebat. Tou-san percaya padamu. Dan tentang Hinata, temuilah nanti dirumahnya nak."

"Mak-maksud Tou-san?tidak...tidak tou-san.. dia nanti marah padaku. Dy menyuruhku untuk tidak menemuinya selamanya. Dia..."

"Hinata depresi, nak. Dia membutuhkan dirimu dan anak-anak kalian." Ucap Rei yng memotong perkataan anaknya. Gaara terkejut mendengarnya. Depresi?, bukankah dia sudah bahagia dengan Sasuke?

"ee... bukankah ada Uchiha Sasuke, tou-san?"

"Sasuke menghianatinya, nak. Dari awal dia hanya mempermainkan Hinata dan menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian. Bahkan perusahaan Hyuuga Corp hampir bangkrut karena ulah Sasuke." Jelas Rei membuat Gaara meradang. Sakit hati Gaara ketika hidup istrinya di hancurkan, Sasuke benar-benar bajingan!

"Gaara.. temui lah Hinata. Tou-san tau kau masih sangat mencintainya. Dia selalu mencari dirimu. Maafkanlah dia nak, bagaimanapun juga dia masih istrimu, ibu dari kedua anakmu." Kata Rei sambil memeluk anak bungsunya yang berlinangan air mata. Rei tau Gaara sampai detik ini mencintai Hinata, terlihat dia masih memakai cincin pernikahannya, bahkan sering kali mendengar Gaara menceritakan tentang Hinata kepada sikembar.

Gaara mengatur nafas, dan berkata, "boleh sekarang saja aku menemuinya, Tou-san?"

"Of course son. Why not?",

"Kalau begitu titip Jhiro dan Jhino. Bilang pada mereka aku menemui malaikat mereka, tou-san." Kata Gaara dibalas anggukan kepala sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah terparkir manis di depan kediaman Hyuuga, pintu mobil tersebut dibuka sang pemilik yang bernama Gaara. Kemudian dia memasuki rumah mewah tersebut.

"Ga-gaara..", bisik Hiashi, yang merupakan mertua Gaara.

"Tou-san...kaa-san...Hanabi.." Sapa Gaara sambil membungkukkan badan hingga 90 derajat lalu tak lupa tersenyum manis. Hiashi, istri dan anak bungsunya terkejut bukan main. Mereka kaget dengan Gaara yang sekarang, begitu rapi, sopan, dewasa, dan berwibawa.

"maaf mengganggu Tou-san, kaa-san. Boleh kah saya menemui istri saya Hinata?" ucap Gaara lembut, dan sopan namun tanpa mengurangi kewibawaannya. Mendengar perkataan itu Hiashi berjalan pelan menuju Gaara lalu memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali menantuku...kau kembali..hm...iya kau boleh menemuinya nak. Itu hakmu nak. Ah, anata panggil hinata ke sini." Namun gaara mencegahnya dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu kaa-san. Biar saya saja yang kaa-san, tou-san?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"tentu sayang. Dia ada di teras belakang rumah. Temuilah dia nak, dia memantimu lama." Jawab ibu mertua dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Arrigatou Tou-san, Kaa-san..". Gaarapun menuju teras belakang, tak lupa mengusap-usap hanabi adik iparnya.

"Anata, dia sudah berubah seperti apa kata Rei-san." Perkataan sang istri di jawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari suami.

"satu hal lagi kaa-san, Gaara-nii sangat tampan dengan penampilannya itu." Perkataan hanabi membuat orang tuanya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Gaara di teras, dia melihat perempuan yang dicintainya duduk manis dengan wajah yang sayu, pucat, dan menatap tanaman bunga lavender dengan sendu. Membuat hati Gaara perih, sampai begitukah penderitaan Hinata? Gaara tak mau dia seperti ini terus. Hinata harus kembali seperti dulu...tersenyum, gembira, dan Gaara akan lakukan apapun untuknya.

"Hinata...", panggil Gaara lembut namun tegas membuatnya langsung membalikkan badan dan menegang.

"Ga..Gaara-kun? Benarkah kau Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata dan air matanya pun meluncur deras dipipinya.

"iya Hinata. Ini aku Sabaku No Gaara, suamimu.", jawab Gaara dengan senyum tulusnya. Tanpa sadar hinata langsung berlari dan memeluk suaminya yang telah lama ia nanti.

"gomen..hiks..gomen..hiks..", hinata hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf sambil memeluk erat tubuh suaminya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami, dan membasahi kemeja suaminya dengan air matanya.

"Ssst...sudah sayang...sudah!", Gaara mengelus rambut indigo istrinya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya.

Hinata langsung mendongak melihat suaminya sambil berlinang air mata," tidak hiks...gaara-kun..hiks..aku salah...hiks..aku telah mmmppht..." ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika Gaara tiba-tiba mencium bibir mungil Hinata dengan lembut, membuat Hinata langsung tenang dan menaruh kedua tangannya di dada suaminya. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil agar Hinata tenang.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya sayang dan tou-san, jadi tak perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah kau harus pulih sayang demi aku, Jhino dan Jhiro." Ucap Gaara sambil membelai wajah Hinata dengan lembut, kemudian mencium kening Hinata.

Wajah Hinata langsung cerah," asal ada Gaara-kun dan anak-anak kita bersama."

"iya sayang, aku janji untukmu , love. Apapun itu.. promise." Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

.

.

.

.

"ayo satu suapan lagi Hinata." Gaara menyuapi Hinata.

"sudah Gaara-kun. Aku kenyang...jangan paksa aku ya." Manja Hinata membuat Gaara mau tak mau menghentikannya.

"hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Makan yang teratur ya love.", hinata langsung memerah pipinya ketika Gaara memanggilnya 'Love' dan di balas anggukan kepala Hinata.

"sayang di sini dingin sebaiknya kau ke kamar, istirahat ya." Gaara membelai wajah Hinata.

"No Gaara-kun..big no. aku tak mau kau meninggalkan diriku. Jangan!". Hinata memegang erat lengan Gaara.

"hm, ok. Kalau begitu kemarilah..duduk dipangkuanku. Ayo kemari cepat." Perintah gaara lembut, Hinata langsung menurutinya.

Hinata menatap Gaara lembut, membelai wajahnya. Melihat setiap inci pahatan wajah Gaara begitu tampan, mengapa baru disadarinya? Rahang yang tegas menambah kesan mempesona. Benar kata Temari tadi pagi, Gaara sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

" ada apa love? Apakah aku jelek?", tanya Gaara lembut.

" ehm, tidak. Suamiku sangat tampan. Kau berubah Gaara-kun, aku senang melihatnya." Jawabnya kemudian bersandar di dada bidang suaminya yang memberikan kenyaman untuknya.

"ya, aku berubah karena Jhino dan Jhiro, love. Mereka yang merubahku menjadi ayah yang baik. Mereka buah hati kita sayang."gaara mengelus punggung istrinya dengan lembut.

"aku ingin bertemu mereka, aku dengan mereka ya..aku mohon padamu." Hinata memelas.

"love, tanpa memohonpun aku akan membawanya padamu. Janji sayang. Besok kita jemput mereka di sekolahnya jam 12 siang. Mau sayangku?" tanya Gaara lembut.

" aku mau Gaara-kun. Aku akan membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk kita ya.."

" ok sayang. Buat yang banyak ya, karena sikembar makannya banyak sekali."

"hahaha, ya karena mereka seperti Gaara-kun. Nafsu makannya besar." Ucap hinata sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba handpone Gaara berdering. Dan Gaara tau sapa yang menelponnya.

" hai jagoan. Sudah mandi dan sudah makan?" tanya Gaara. Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya. Kemudian bernyata pada Gaara tanpa suara ' siapa?'

" Appa bersama eomma, sayang. Kalian jangan iri ya?hehehe". gaara tenyata ditelpon anaknya dan hinata langsung merebut handpone Gaara.

"Jhino..Jhiro..ini eomma sayang. Eomma merindukan kalian merindukan kalian.", suara Hinata terdengar parau berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena dia tak ingin sikembar mendengarnya.

"eomma!eomma! jongmal bogoshipoyo ..bogoshipoyo eomma..hiks.." isak kedua anaknya, membuat hinata teriris hatinya, begitu bodohnya dia dulu membuangnya. Gaara hanya bisa negecup pelipis Hinata berusaha menenangkan sang istri tercinta.

"ne chagi... besok eomma dan appa akan menjemput kalian pulang sekolah ne. Jadi tunggu kami chagi.. eomma akan membawakan bekal yang enak untuk kalian sayang.", ucap hinata berusaha tersenyum meski air matanya mengalir deras.

"Sinjja eomma? Ne. Aku dan Jhilo akan menunggu. Kami janji eomma..aku juga akan menjaga jhilo eomma." Kata jhino

"eommaaa..jhilo sa-sayang eomma.. kami tunggu ne.. ", kata Jhiro manja.

" pasti chagi..eomma dan appa datang sayang.", hinata menatap Gaara dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Membuat Gaara lega mendengarnya.

"ok jagoan, sudah cukup telponnya. Sekarang waktunya tidur. Sebentar lagi appa pulang."

"ne appa." Balas sikembar serentak. Kemudian mematikan telponnya.

" aku benar-benar merindukan mereka gaara-kun. Aku tak sabar bertemu mereka besok." Hinata membelai wajah Gaara dengan lembut.

"bersabarlah sayang. Besok kau bertemu aku dan mereka sudah janji. Nah sekarang kau istirahat supaya besok kita bisa bertemu mereka. Aku pulang sayang.".

"uhm...hati-hati sayang."ucap Hinata sambil membetulkan dasi dan kemeja Gaara. Lalu mengantarkan Gaara sampai di pintu rumah.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Gaara seperti biasa sibuk berkutat pada laporan-laporan kantornya dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya, dia sangat fokus hingga pintu ruangannya berbunyi.

Tok tok tok

"ya silahkan masuk." Perintah Gaara dengan lantang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas laporang yang ia pegang.

"Gaara-kun." Suara yang familiar bagi Gaara membuatnya langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Hinata! Lho kan biar aku jemput sayang. Kau masih lemah sayang.", Gaara langsung menghampirinya dan membantu meletakkan bento-bento bertumpuk tiga kotak dimeja tamunya.

" aku sudah pulih Gaara-kun." Hinata langsung berjinjit menangkup wajah Gaara lalu mengecup bibir merah milik Gaara.

" Ne...ne...tunggu.." Gaara melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam setengah 12 siang. "wah sudah waktunya menjemput mereka, love. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang.", namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kiba tiba-tiba mendobarak pintu dengah wajah pucat.

" Gaara...Gaara gawat!"

" hei-hei, tenang sobat. Ada apa? Aku dan Hinata mau menjemput sikembar." Gaara menenangkan Kiba.

"justru itu tentang Sikembar!" seru Kiba membuat Hinata kaget dan memucat.

" ada apa dengan sikembar Kiba?", tanya Gaara penasaran.

" Jhiro masuk rumah sakit, pelipisnya terkena meja menyebabkan luka dan tak sadarkan diri karena terkena bola sewaktu dia mengambil bunga di sekolah!", jelas kiba membuat Gaara tertegun namun berusaha tenang, sedangkan Hinata menegang dan menangis.

"Jhino? Jhino bagaimana?" tanya Gaara dengan suara bergetar.

"dia tak apa-apa Gaara, dia di rumah sakit menunggu Jhiro." Jawab Kiba sedih

" kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Gaara memegang tangan hinata dan tangan satunya membawa bekal mereka.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and **

**family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

**Hinata inside:**

Air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengalir, hatiku begitu sakit, jantungku seperti mau berhenti bergerak, oh kami-sama rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Inikah rasanya perasaan seorang ibu ketika anaknya kena bahaya? Sial betapa bodohnya aku ini kenapa baru sekarang aku merasakannya?

"Jhino-ah.." panggil Gaara melihat anak kami yang sulung sedang berdiri di depan kamar rumah sakit.

"appaa!", balasnya mematung melihat Gaara, dia seperti ketakutan. Gaara, aku dan Kiba mendekatinya.

"Jhino-ah, kau tak apa-apa, nak? Ada yang terluka nak?" Gaara berlutut sejajar dengan tinggi tubuh Jhino lalu memegang kedua bahunya, tapi Jhino hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menunduk. Kedua tangan Jhino mengepal erat badannya bergetar. Oh tidak, apakah anakku menahan tangisnya. Aku sebagai ibunya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihatnya, tak berani menyentuhnya, takut ada penolakan darinya bila aku memeluk dia.

Gaara akhirnya menuntunnya kedalam pelukan Gaara. "hiks...hiks.. pu-pukul aku ap-appa, hiks.. pu-pukul aku..hiks..aku sudah ingkali janjiku appa..hiks". aku menutup mulutku, begitu terkejutnya aku mendengarnya. Putraku justru menyalahkan dirinya karena tak bisa menjaga adiknya seperti janji.. oh Tuhan, jangan hukum dia tuhan, hukum aku saja, yang tak bisa menjaga mereka.

"hei jagoan, kau sudah menjaga dongsaengmu dengan baik, appa bangga padamu nak. Sudah jangan menangis ya. Jhiro baik-baik saja. Kiba, tolong tanya dokter yang merawat Jhiro tentang kondisinya."

"ok Gaara." Jawab Kiba bergegas pergi.

Setelah Jhino tenang, dia mulai menceritakan peristiwa itu pada Gaara, "Tadi Jhilo lapal appa, lalu aku belikan loti. Aku lihat Jhilo kena bola yang ditendang teman kami tanpa sengaja setelah mengambil bunga. Aku...aku mau menolong Jhilo tap-tapi tellambat, appa. Mi-mianhe appa."

"arra Jhino-ah, tak perlu minta maaf chagi. Kau sudah menjaganya sayang. Appa bangga padamu. Lalu untuk apa dongsaengmu mengambil bunga chagi?" tanya Gaara lembut, dia memang ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakku, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata. Ku lihat Jhino, begitu mirip dengan Gaara hanya warna mata dan pipinya yang chubby mirip seperti aku.

"emm, bunga ini appa untuk eomma nanti.", aku tersentak ketika Jhino memperlihatkan bunga tersebut yang ia pegang pada Gaara. Aku membatin,'Bunga Lavender! Astaga! Bunga kesukaanku! Ya Tuhan, gara-gara aku Jhiro terluka dan Jhino menyalahkan dirinya. Aku ibu yang bodoh!'

"wah, bunga lavender! Kesukaan eomma eoh? Pintar kedua jagoan appa ini." Puji Gaara membuat Jhino tersenyum indah. Begitu hebatnya Gaara bisa membuat Jhino langsung tersenyum, membuatku terharu.

"kalo begitu, Jhino berikan sekarang pada eomma sekarang." Perintah Gaara lembut.

"eh? Eomma? ", Jhino terkejut lalu Gaara berdiri dan merangkul bahuku dengan tangan kanannya yang kekar. " Ne.. ini eomma kalian chagi. Eomma kalian sudah datang. Apa kau tak memeluknya, Jhino?" kata Gaara.

"eommma!eomma!hiks..bo-bogoshipoyo eomma..hiks..." Jhino berhamburan memeluk pinggangku sambil menangis kencang. Kami-sama, dia menangis untukku, dia memelukku. Dia tidak membenciku.

"Jhino sayang" aku mengusap-usap punggung kecil anakku. "oemma juga merindukanmu nak." Aku menggendongnya lalu memeluknya, menyalurkan kerinduanku padanya.

"eomma jangan tinggalkan kami ne. Ak-aku janji tak akan ingkali janjiku lagi eomma. Aku juga akan jaga eomma." Kata Jhino membuatku terharu, dia seperti Gaara.

"tak akan chagi. Tak akan.." aku memeluknya erat.

"ehm, Gaara maaf mengganggu, aku sudah berbicara pada dokternya. Jhiro tak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil saja, dia hanya syok saja makanya dia pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit." Jelas Kiba. Aku dan Gaara lega mendengarnya.

"Jhino sayang sudah dengar apa kata Kiba ajusshi kan?jadi kau tak perlu kawatir karena jhiro baik-baik saja." Jhino tersenyum mengangguk-angguk mendengar kata Gaara, kemudian bersandar di bahuku mencari kenyaman disana. Ah, rasa sangat menyenangkan dia manja padaku.

Kamipun masuk kamar inap yang di tempati Jhiro. Dia tertidur pulas dengan plester di sudut kening kanannya, mirip sekali dengan Jhino. Aku mendekatinya dan menangis melihatnya.

"uljima eomma..uljima.." , Jhino menghapus air mataku dengan tangan mungilnya. "Jhilo kuat kok eomma. Jhilo pasti bangun sebental lagi." Sambungnya membelai wajahku, dan aku hanya mengangguk tersenyum manis. Mereka memang pintar, aku bangga dengan mereka.

"Gaara, aku kembali ke kantor dulu. Kau disana saja, aku urus semua." Kata Kiba sambil membuka kenop pintu.

"ne, tapi kau jangan lupa makan siang. Ini masih jam istirahat, kiba. Terima kasih kiba.". gaara mengantarkan Kiba keluar.

**Hinata inside off**

"Gaara-kun, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku , mereka seperti ini." Suara hinata bergetar.

"no love. Itu bukan salahmu. Mereka hanya ingin memberikan terbaik untukmu ketika bertemu. Namun yeah, tidak berjalan lancar, toh yang penting mereka baik- baik saja kan." Gaara mengecup kening Hinata sayang. Sedang Jhino tertidur dipelukan Gaara.

"eengh",erangan lirih dari Jhiro membuat Gaara dan Hinata segera mendekatinya.

"Hai jagoan appa. Bagaimana tidurnya sayang?" tanya gaara lalu menggedong Jhiro ke dalam pelukannya setelah sebelumnya menaruh Jhino di sofa. Sang anak mengusap-usap wajahnya di kemeja dada sang ayah, melihat hal itu Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum cerah.

"omo! Appa! Kita dimana appa? Hyung? Eomma? Kita janji beltemu eomma appa! Ya! Bunga yang Jhilo ambil untuk eomma di mana appa? Jangan hilang! Andwe appa!" Jhiro panik hendak menangis menatap sang ayah, namun sang ayah membalasnya tersenyum lega.

"bunganya sudah eomma taro di vas bunga Jhiro sayang." Jhiro langsung menatap wanita yang bersuara lembut itu.

"eom-eomma?" kata Jhiro terbata-bata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hinata mengambil Jhiro dari gendongan Gaara kemudian mendekapnya, " ne chagi, ini eomma, sayang. Eomma sudah datang sayang. Terima kasih sayang bunganya. Eomma sangat menyukainya." Hinata memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Jhiro lalu mendekapnya lagi. Baik Hinata maupun Jhiro hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, menyalurkan kerinduan antara ibu dan anak. Gaara tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya, beban yang selama ini iya tanggung menguap begitu saja melihat hinata dan anaknya akhirnya bersama.

"emm, eommaa..appaaa...Jhilo lapal." Cicit jhiro.

"eomma buatkan bekal sayang, Jhiro mau?"

"uhm.. mau eomma, tapi jhino hyung ikut makan juga. Kita makan belsama." Jawab Jhiro yang masih senang dipelukan Hinata.

"arraso, appa bangunkan hyungmu." Gaara membangunkan Jhino. Kemudian mereka makan bersama.

"uh kenyaaang. Maishita eomma. Gomawoyo."ucap sikemar.

"besok akan eomma buatkan lagi, sayang." Hinata senang melihat mereka menyukai masakannya dan melahapnya.

"ne. Dan bawa lebih banyak lagi love. Karena mereka pasti menghabiskannya."

" benal eomma, yang banyak, aku dan hyung suka " Jhiro terkekeh. Gara dan Hinata tersenyum melihat kedua buah hatinya. Beban dana ketakutan yang mereka rasakan hilang begitu saja. Merekapun berusaha menyatukan kepingan-kepingan yang dulu pernah hancur dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

END

PS: gomawo sudah membaca dan me-review cerita "our twin". (author bungkukkan badan 90%) ^_^


End file.
